Fairy Tale
by ItIsJustAGame
Summary: Somehow, it always happens.


_You can't believe in fairy tales. It rarely happens._

_It's always complicated. _

_Somehow, the whole thing had started, when they were sixteen._

~_Complicated_~

„Rocky! Rocky!" Deuce called, as he saw his friend, walking down stairs.

She've catched his eyes, and smiled.

„Hey Deuce!" She said, walking to him. He grabbed her arms desperately and looked into her chocked eyes.

„I need your help!"

„Alright, what's going on?" She asked slowly.

„I won't pass the class, if you won't help me!" He said. Her eyes widened, and she nodded her head.

„So… I guess I have to tutor you, right?"

„Please!"

She sighed, and chuckled.

„Okay, Deuce." She said, putting her hand on his arm. „I'll meet you at… Your place?"

„Yes, thank you." He replied. She smiled at him.

The smile, which had changed his _whole _life.

She came up in his house, and he had greeted her, with a huge smile.

Rocky was tutoring him, for the next five hours.

He made a tea, they have wayched some movie and somehow…

And _somehow, _they have fell asleep on his bed, cuddled.

When she woke up, next morning, she had to take a deep, shaky breath.

His arm was around her, holding her very close to him.

Her leg was around his own.

And somehow, it made her feel safe.

_Begins are hard. But half-stage it's harder._

_When they were seventeen, it became more complicated._

~_Complicated_~

They were hanging out at Crusty's.

He was at work, and she was there to keep him company.

But in late evening, customers were gone.

In local it was just the two of them.

The light had turned off.

And somehow, her lips were pressed against his.

_He_, pressed _her _against the wall, and when she put her legs around his waist, he started to kissing her jaw, then neck, and collarbone.

Their lips were moving in synchronization, when his lips came back to hers.

His hands were all over her body and she didn't mind.

_She was enjoying it. _

She moved her hands from his neck, and took off his jacket, then his t-shirt, pulling him closer to her by her legs.

Somehow, they have landed on the floor, she was on the top.

They pulled away for a moment, breathing heavily.

She had straightened, and in a second, she took off her shirt.

After that happend, they hadn't speak to each other for two weeks.

He had found her at the fire escape.

He was _amazed._

There was so many candles, and mini-lights were wrapped around the barrier.

Books were lying everywhere, and her head was resting on one of the pillows.

She looked so… Innocent.

She was sitting on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest, and the book was resting at them.

She hadn't see him, she was involved too much on reading.

„Hey." He greeted her quietly.

She raised her eyes, and smiled a little.

„Hi." She said weakly.

They were staring at each other, until he sighed.

„Look, I'm so sorry. I don't know what had gotten into us."

She got up, quickly.

„I know, Deuce. I'm so sorry, too." She said, sadly.

They were standing there, gaping at each other.

„Maybe we just should forget about it." She said, shrugging. „Which whill be hard, because it's about loosing my virginity, on the floor in restaurant."

He smiled lightly, and they both laughed.

„Look, Rocky, it was a mistake, right?" He asked. She took a breath and nodded.

„Yeah, it was."

„You're my best friend, and I can't lose you, because of heat in the moment."

„You're absolutely right. Let's just say it was… practice."

„Alright."

_One year later, that fairy tale started to annoy them._

_~Complicated~_

They have landed in a party, somehow.

Rocky spotted, that Cece was dancing with Gunther, and frowned.

„Hey!" She heard Deuce voice. She turned around and smiled.

„Hi! What's up?" She asked. He shrugged, and took a sip from his beer.

„I don't know, really. I'm drunk." He replied, and they laughed hardly.

„Hey, do you want to dance?" He asked, suddenly.

„Sure." She smiled, and he took her hand, leading her into crowd.

They didn't know, where and why, but they found each other in small dressing-room, making out.

She lost her shoe, then second one.

He took off his t-shirt and had started to unzipping her dress.

„What are we doing?" She whispered, between the kisses.

He only had deepened the kiss, took her in bridal style.

„I don't know."

She hadn't have any sign of life, he knew where she can be.

He found her in park in heavy rainy day, when she was sitting on the swing.

Her body was hunched, and he could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

She was shaking and freezing.

When she saw him, neither of them, say „hi".

She broke the eye contact, and looked down.

He watched her, amazed by her beauty. Her long, brown hair, were all wet and messed up.

Her clothes were soaked, so were her shoes.

Neither of them, say anything.

She just asked one, simple question.

„What are we, Deuce?"

He stayed silent for a moment.

„We're friends." He answered, quietly.

She scoffed.

„I'm not so sure now, after having sex with you, for the second time." She said, roughly.

He shook his head and brushed his hair.

„I don't know what to do anymore, Rocky!" He yelled.

She stood up and walked to him, fastly.

„And what I can say?! You are driving me crazy! I don't ev-…"

He grabbed her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

She was shocked first, but then she kissed him back, resting her hands on his chest.

When they pulled away, he realized that she had started shaking.

„Come on, let's take you somewhere warm." He said, and took her in his arms.

„Oh, now, when you're carrying me in bridal style, you're a prince?" She asked, weakly, resting her head on his chest.

„I'm cold, Deuce." He heard her whisper.

„It's cool, we're almost there. Just a moment."

They entered „Crusty's" and she immadietely felt the warm, beating from the restaurant.

„You better now?" He asked, pulling her closer to him. She nodded her head, and he smiled.

„Thank you, Deuce." She said quietly.

„Anything for you." He replied, and walked to one of the table.

He placed her on the chair and knelt down.

„We're so screwed up." She shook her head, and looked at him.

They were silent for a moment, then burst in laughing.

„So now what?" She asked. He smiled.

„I'm sure we'll think of something." He asked, before he kissed her smiley lips once again.

_~Complicated~_

_And somehow in that fairy tale, there actually _was _happy ending._

* * *

_Okaaaay, love, like, hate? I'm sure we can talk about it in reviews :D_

_Victorious, my love. (Sorry, but maybe some of you, heard that Victorious is cancelled. I wrote it in honor of Victorious.) _


End file.
